Primal Perry
When Perry comes face to face with an Australian platypus hunter named Liam, who is set out on destroying him, his unwavering demeanor is threatened and his life is put in danger -- he must find a way to defeat this villainous foe, rescue Doofenshmirtz from the error of his ways and save himself from the hunt. Meanwhile, Baljeet is having an existential emergency and finds himself incapable of making decisions, so Phineas and Ferb create an infinite probability generator that will allow Baljeet to make as many choices as he pleases without being affected by the consequences.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20130301disneyxd01/#ixzz2MQut2ieu Episode Summary At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Perry is surprised by Major Monogram and Carl who have crawled into the vents to give him his mission instead of waiting for him to come to his lair. He is briefed by Major Monogram and Carl gives him a photo. Monogram draws his attention to cloud in the photo that says "Doof". Monogram tells Perry to go to the Danville Botanical Garden to investigate what Doofenshmirtz is doing, and gives him his membership card so he can get in. Meanwhile in the backyard, Buford tells Phineas and Ferb about the history of wedgies until Baljeet comes and asks them for help since he can't make a decision. Phineas asks what the problem is. Baljeet explains that while filling out some college applications, he was becoming paralyzed from the pressure of choosing between loop or string. Baljeet realizes that making the right decisions can affect his future. He uses an example of ice cream, like choosing vanilla ice cream that may make him go to the path of presidency, while strawberry ice cream may get him hit by a bus. He shows a video presentation for it. Phineas begins to suggest Baljeet can make both choices but Buford interrupts them to ask where Perry is. At the Danville Botanical Garden, Doofenshmirtz continues making smoke signals and realizes how complicated it is. Perry arrives, then two old ladies tell off Doofenshmirtz for violating the rules by standing on the grass when there is a "Keep Off The Grass" sign. Doofenshmirtz then shows his membership card then the two ladies check it and leave. Doofenhmirtz tells Perry that the reason he isn't traped is that he hired someone else to trap him. A boomerang suddenly shoots out of nowhere and ties Perry up, and Doofenshmitz introduces him to the Australian platypus hunter, Liam McCracken. Liam explains that he hates platypuses because he was separated from his mother when she was distracted by a cute platypus on a hill. His stroller rolled away while she was attempting to take a picture. He never saw his mother again. Then he swore revenge on platypuses. Liam explains to Doofenshmirtz that platypuses have poisonous ankle barbs, and Doofenshmirtz asks Perry why he never told him. Liam shows his own poisonous ankle barb and begins introducing his "ladies"; Doofenshmirtz comments to Perry that he was unaware that Liam named his boomerangs and that he is starting to get a little creep out. Meanwhile, Isabella comes to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Phineas explains that they are helping Baljeet with his decision crisis by building the infinite probability generator. While Phineas explains that the generator will split Baljeet when he is making a choice, Candace is spying on them from behind the tree. As Ferb actives the generator, Isabella praises Phineas for tampering the laws of nature. The generator finishes with Baljeet and the kids test him when an ice cream truck arrives. As the ice cream vendor asks Baljeet what flavor he would like, he splits into two so as to choose vanilla and strawberry ice cream. The second Baljeet is happy with the results from the experiment until he is hit by a bus, then commenting cheerfully that his prediction was correct. The first Baljeet states that he will become president. At the same time, Monogram and Carl started to get lost in the vents and accidentally switch places while looking for each other. Back at the Danville Botanical Garden, Perry uses his hat to get a scissors to escape after Liam finishes naming his boomerangs. Liam plans to add Perry to his trophy room that Doofenshmirtz reminds him that he hired him to trap not to hunt him that Liam traps him as well. Liam tosses a boomerang that ties Perry and reels toward him. Liam then takes Perry's fedora and handcuff him with Doofenshmirtz, then gives them a sixty second head start for them to run before he starts hunting them. Doofenshmirtz sees Perry without his fedora and doesn't recognize him and wondering why he was handcuff with Perry that Liam tells him that it will be easy for him to hunt them both and tells them to run. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he shouldn't have ignore the feedback comment that he can go rogue. He introduce himself to Perry and decides to dubbed him as Steven the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz then saw a beacon and tries to grab it until Perry pushes a bench revealing it's a trap that Liam spotted them and starts hunting them. At the Backyard, Buford tells the Baljeets that they should never mess with him until Candace puts the two and brings them to Linda with thinking about their numbers. Linda decides to do some spring cleaning in the house and starts with the refrigerator. Candace brings the two Baljeet to her but only saw one of them since the other one was covered by the refrigerator door and asking about his mother. When Linda ask what kind of drink he like grape or orange juice that Baljeet splits again into two for both chooses. Candace tries to gets Linda attention but was busy giving Baljeet some Pineapple, Mango and Tomato juice that Baljeet continues to split more while Linda not noticing it. Meanwhile Back at the Danville Botanical Garden, Doofenshmirtz thinks that they lost Liam and should stop for a while until Perry shows him that they should jump into the water and swim. Liam follows them underwater, he and Perry had a short fight until they lost him. Perry tries to swimming that Doofenshmirtz realizes that they are near to a waterfall. As they both fall, Doofenshmirtz wonders where's the commercial coming since the was perfect for a cliffhanger and sees it happens. Liam thinks they survived the waterfall and continues to find them. As Perry and Doofenshmirtz makes to shore, Doofenshmirtz tells "Steven" that they should make a stand against him. With Doofenshmirtz's knowledge and Perry's animal instincts, they both start to make traps for Liam and a glove to catch the boomerangs. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, as the Baljeets started to think that they should give some juice to the friends until they mention Buford and thinking that he was never been nice to them. Lawrence sees all the Baljeets and moving on. All the Baljeets agreed not to give Buford a juice. Back at the Danville Botanical Garden, Perry activates the sprinklers to create a fog that attracted Liam. Liam tosses one of his boomerang to scout ahead that Doofenshmirtz catches it and places it to a tree. As Liam retrieve his boomerang, it activates the traps set for him and catches him. Doofenshmirtz celebrates but it was short-lived when Liam uses a small boomerang to escape and use another boomerang that accidentally cut-off the handcuff that separates Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Liam tosses his boomerang again that twisted one of Doofenshmirtz knee after hitting him. Perry sees Liam that he tosses him a gigantic boomerang at him but misses him. Meanwhile, Candace them brings one of the Baljeets to Linda to show her the anomaly. As Linda only sees one Baljeet that Candace ask Baljeet to make a choose between grapes or chocolate. When Baljeet picks the grapes and nothing happened, Linda leaves them while she still cleaning. Candace ask why he didn't spit into two that Baljeet tells her that he only wants grapes. Back at the Danville Botanical Garden, Liam sees no sign of Perry that he now plans to get Doofenshmirtz. Perry came back and gain some throwing disc from the membership card and uses it against Liam's boomerang. While Perry and Liam continues to fight each other, Doofenshmirtz sneaks away. At the backyard, all the Baljeet are started to gathered and all agreeing about how Buford treats them badly and all the other bad things he did. Isabella, Phineas and Ferb were worried that it could start a mob. Buford thinks it's not serious, until the Baljeets played a video stating that their number is superior and starts to gang up on Buford. At the same time, Perry and Liam continues their fight until Perry runs out of throwing disc and uses Liam's boomerangs against him. Perry managed to rip off Liam's jacket to disarm him with rest of his boomerangs and knock him down. Meanwhile, Buford ask Phineas and Ferb to save him from the Baljeets that Phineas states that they can't stop them and tries to reason with them. Candace tells Linda that Baljeet is after Buford that sees it's unlikely since Buford is bigger than him. As the Baljeet were ready to attack Buford, the gigantic boomerang from Liam tosses earlier destroys the infinite probability generator that cause all the Baljeet revert back into one that Buford not intimidated with their numbers anymore. Linda sees and ask them to break it up and Candace tells her that she miss them and they were twenty of Baljeet. Baljeet tells her it's just easy how people can make bad decisions. When Linda offers them pie, Buford states it's one thing they all agree on. Liam pleads with Perry that he given up until he sees his gigantic boomerang comes back and moves away that hits Perry. As Perry recovers, Liam pins him down with ankle barb and declared he won until Doofenshmirtz arrived with the two ladies from earlier. The ladies points out that he was standing on the grass from the "Keep Off The Grass" sign and destroyed some of the landscape. The ladies decides to ban him for ten days due to his third violation in the Botanical Garden. They planned to escort him out with a wheelchair until the ladies were both distracted by Perry, and Liam still on the wheelchair rolled away down the hill. Meanwhile, Monogram still stuck and lost in the vents and heard Carl bringing his cousin Larry to meet him. Monogram then nags Carl for escaping the vents to get his cousin and coming back to the vent to introduce him. Phineas ask how Baljeet feels that he said that he's okay and not feeling bad about chooses anymore that everyone glad he was back to normal including Buford. Baljeet sees that Buford had some sentimental voice in him that Buford reminds him that he's holding a pie that Baljeet retract his statement. Doofenshmirtz was happy to see Perry again and introduce him to Steven that he wonders where he went. Perry walks behind him and take off his fedora that Doofenshmirtz sees "Steven" and tries to introduce him to Perry. Perry pulls Doofenshmirtz away as they leaves the Botanical Garden. Transcript Songs *''My Undead Mummy'' (instrumental) *''Improbably Knot'' *''Buford is in Trouble'' End Credits A repeat of Improbably Knot Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry is on all fours when Monogram and Carl speak to him unseen through vents in a room in the Flynn-Fletcher household as the story begins. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This was the first episode to debut on Disney XD before Disney Channel since "What'd I Miss?". *Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall when referring to cliffhangers, commercial breaks and fading to black near the end of first half of the episode. ("Meapless in Seattle") *Eleventh time Doofenshmirtz is referred to as a pharmacist. ("Run Away Runway", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Brain Drain", "Road Trip" , "Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension", "Skiddley Whiffers", "Bullseye!", "Lotsa Latkes" , "What'd I Miss?", "Happy New Year!") *Seventh episode to have a different title card. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Happy New Year!", "My Sweet Ride") *Baljeet uses contractions while singing, this implies that he may have had his fear of contractions cured. ("Monster from the Id"). *This is the first time we are introduced to a member of Carl's family, as his cousin Larry makes his unseen speaking debut. *Second time that the line "looked better in my head" is used. ("Sidetracked") *Second time Baljeet makes something for "ilustrate his point" ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Second time Baljeet uses contractions in a song. ("The Baljeatles") *Fourth time a character is cloned. ("Run Away Runway", "Split Personality", "Doofapus") *First time Perry's venom spurs are referred to or used. *The Doof and Perry Subplot is the main plot, leaving Phineas and Ferb's plot as the B-Story. ("Hail Doofania!", "Brain Drain", "A Real Boy", "Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory", "Sidetracked") Production Information *First episode that was produced in 2013. International Premieres *March 2, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) Continuity *The Baljeet clones reference Buford stealing everyone's bike. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Allusions *'Army of Darkness' - The montage to build the glove and crushing the pear and says "Groovy" is similar to the montage from the movie when Ash builds his new hand and crushes the goblet. *'High School Musical' - One of the boomerangs is named "Sharpay" which refers to the name of the character Sharpay Evans, portrayed by Ashley Tisdale (Candace's voice actress) in the movie series. *'Arabian Nights' - One of the boomerangs is named "Scheherezade", the storyteller of this famed collection. *'2000 Presidential Election' - During the song Improbably Knot, Baljeet refers to being a "Hanging Chad", which became famous after the election, because these ballots were dismissed and the votes not counted. *'Klaus Nomi' - Also during the song Improbably Knot, Baljeet can be seen dressed as Klaus Nomi, a popular German countertenor from the early 1980's. *'The Pleiades '- McCraken has seven boomerangs he calls "The Seven Sisters". This is another name for a cluster of stars in the constellation of Taurus. Who according to Greek mythology the the object of affection of nearby constellation Orion. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Jesse Spencer as Liam McCracken * Additional voices: Deborra-Lee Furness, Jennifer Hughes :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Baljeet Tjinder